Notice on Me
by aerii
Summary: (Special Kyungsoo day) Em... tahun ini aku berharap bisa bertemu Kim Kai, tahun depan bisa nonton konsernya Kim Kai, tahun depannya lagi menjadi istri dari Kim Kai..! Kaisoo Story / GS / ONESHOOT / EXO / RnR / Happy Reading!


**Notice of Me**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kim Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ONESHOOT

Romance/Humor

Rated T

All casts belong to GOD

Typo(s)

Just Read Then Review

=,=,=,=,=,=

Happy Kyungsoo's day

Happy KaiSoo day

Happy Kai's day

=,=,=,=,=

Happy Reading

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

KRING !

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi Kyungsoo berakhir. Semua murid berhambur keluar kelas, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, setiap tanggal 12 January, akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Kyungsoo. Jika setiap ulang tahun menjadi hal yang menyenangkan tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Sudah 3 tahun terakhir ulang tahunnya tidak pernah menyenangkan sejak ia mengenal gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Keusilannya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

Bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo bisa mengenal siswa seperti Byun Baekhyun? Jawabanya Cuma satu, saat mereka pertama kali memasuki senior high school. Seolah memiliki chemistry diantara keduanya, mereka langsung dekat dan menjadi sahabat diawal tahun masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo nyaman bersahabat dengan Baekhyun karena sifat Baekhyun yang easy going dan menyenangkan. Keduanya saling menerima dan melengkapi.

Kyungsoo sendiri nyaman dengan kejahilan Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan kejahilannya saat ia sedang ulang tahun. Tahun pertama mereka di senior high school, Baekhyun menelpon Kyungsoo malam-malam dan mengatakan jika dirinya di hukum oleh dekan sekolah harus membereskan perpus di sekolah hingga selesai, karena takut ia sendirian dan suasana sekolah mencekam. Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak tahu tengah dijahili oleh Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun di perpus sekolah tapi sayang sesampainya disekolah Baekhyun ternyata tidak sedang mendapat hukuman, dia malah sedang tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sambil menikmati makanan ringan yang di pesannya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali marah namun karena acara tidurnya diganggu. Saat Kyungsoo akan mulai memaki tiba-tiba tiupan terompet mengiang ditelinga Kyungsoo dan mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo. Selebihnya Kyungsoo ikut berpesta dan melupakan kemarahannya, namun setelah acara selesai dengan seenak jidatnya, Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk membayar semua pesanan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Di tahun kedua, keisengan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Saat itu Kyungsoo sebagai bendahara kelas, namun saat salah satu siswa meminta uang kas kelas dengan alasan untuk keperluan alat kelas, tiba-tiba saja uang yang Kyungsoo simpan di lokernya hilang. Semua teman sekelasnya menuduh Kyungsoo macam-macam dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Bahkan wali kelas ikut memarahi Kyungsoo di depan teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo yang malu dan tidak bisa mengelak, menangis sesenggukkan meminta maaf dan siap mengganti uang yang hilang. Namun setelah Kyungsoo minta maaf, Baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengeluarkan kue tart lalu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan wali kelasnya. Kyungsoo shock, jengkel, haru dan entah segala rasa jadi satu. Ia sangat membenci ulang tahunnya jika ia masih mengenal Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sekaranglah, tepat 12 January di tahun ketiga Kyungsoo di senior high school. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak ia membuat keributan kecil yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo marah-marah dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang marah dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh teman sekelasnya juga mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo, mereka mendiamkan Kyungsoo. Secara blak-blakan mereka menunjukkan sikap acuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

Meski semuanya mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bersikap tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menangis karena diacuhkan. Kyungsoo memainkan ponsel pintarnya selama jam istirahat pertama. Ia sengaja membuka aplikasi instagram sebagai aplikasi favoritnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak jelas setiap melihat postingan yang memenuhi timeline accountnya.

Kyungsoo sangat menggilai boyband korea EXO yang terdiri dari 6 pria laki-laki yang tampannya kebangetan. Sudah 4 tahun sejak mereka debut, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai boyband tersebut. Selain karena tampan, Kyungsoo menganggumi karya-karya dari boyband tersebut. Kyungsoo menyukai setiap lagu yang dibawakan oleh EXO. Secara keseluruhan Kyungsoo memang mnyukai member-member EXO, tapi ada satu pria yang menarik hati Kyungsoo. Kim Kai si lead dancer mampu membuat Kyungsoo menaruh hati pada pria tinggi berkulit tan tersebut. Kyungsoo menyadari jika perasaannya lebih dari sekedar fans ke idolanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo sering tersenyum dan kadang merengut jika menyangkut tentang Kai. Salah satunya Kyungsoo akan cemberut jika melihat Kai di pairing dengan artis lain seperti beberapa idol wanita. Meski Kyungsoo hanya seorang fans, namun Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Meski Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Kim Kai, Kyungsoo yakin jika dia sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Jongin pemilik hatinya. Gila kan? Separah itu? Berhentilah mengkhayal, itulah setiap kata yang sering sekali dilontarkan Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo mengungkit tentang Kim Kai dan EXO.

Kyungsoo senang karena meski ia tidak pernah menghadiri konser EXO di Korea maupun luar, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa menikmati performa mereka melalui youtube dan televisi. Dan satu lagi via instagram, Kyungsoo dapat menikmati tiap-tiap moment dari konser EXO melalui fancam yang sengaja di post oleh fans EXO (EXO-L).

Beberapa jam yang lalu Kyungsoo masih bisa menikmati performance EXO di instgram. Salah satu account resmi EXO-L menggunggah penampilan EXO saat konser di Singapore kemarin. Kyungsoo bahkan ikut menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama EXO-L Singapore karena kebetulan beberapa hari lagi Kim Kai merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 tahun, jadi para fans memberikan project ulang tahun Kim Kai saat itu juga.

"Hisssshh...jinjjaa..." omel Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia sebal karena saat ia tengah fangrilingan tiba-tiba anggota osis datang dan merampas ponsel Kyungsoo. Padahal kan itu jam istirahat, namun para anggota osis beralasan jika teriakan Kyungsoo menganggu. Sekedar info, jika Kyungsoo sedang fangirlingan ia akan heboh dan berteriak tidak jelas. Tidak tahu tempat, situasi dan kondisi. "Osis sialan, Baekhyun sialan... kalo begini kan aku tidak bisa menikamati Exoluxion in Sangapore!" omel Kyungsoo karena sudah tahu ini pasti ulah si Baekhyun.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ruang osis. Sesuai dengan janjinya ia akan mengambil ponselnya di ruang osis.

"Hemmpptt..." tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersuara karena mulutnya di bekap oleh seseorang dan menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar akan mengutuk siapapun mereka yang berani melakukan ini padanya.

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Sepi. Ketika si penculik –katakan saja seperti itu- melepas bekapannya tiba-tiba ia lari meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri, dan juga si penculik membawa tas Kyungsoo.

"Hey..kau sialan, kembalikan tasku..!" teriak Kyungsoo ia ingin mengejar si penculik namun tiba-tiba.

BYUR!

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya amat basah karena seseorang menyiramnya dari atas loteng gedung sekolah.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan melihat ke atas mencari si pelaku penyiraman itu.

"Yak! Kau Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku eoh!" teriak Kyungsoo saat menemukan sahabatnya tengah tertawa sambil memegang ember biru yang sepertinya berisi air sebelum menumpahkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hadiah untukmu, Kyungie!" katanya berteriak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Saengil chukkahamida...saengilchukkahamida...saranghaeun Kyungiie, saengil chukka hamida..." tiba-tiba rombongan teman-teman sekelasnya muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo sambil membawa kue tart dan juga lilin dengan angka 18 tahun ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Sudah ku duga ini pasti ulah kalian semuuaa..." omelnya. "Apa tidak ada kejutan yang lebih menarik dari ini eoh!?"

"Tidak ada Kyungiie, sudah tiup lilinnya.." titah Baekhyun yang kini sudah bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. "Eiit... jangan dulu..." cegah Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak sahabtnya itu.

"Wae tto..? kau tahu aku sangat kedinginan.." omel Kyungsoo.

"Make a wish dulu..."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang berada di depannya itu.

Prok..Prok..Prok... suara riuh dari teman-temannya memberika ucapan selamat pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo-yah! Sekarang waktunya kau memberikan potongan kue pertama mu kepada salah satu dari kami.." titah Luna yang memegang kue tersebut.

"Haruskah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Semuanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersmrik -gagal karena tidak seindah smirk milik Kai- sambil menatap kue tart yang di lapisi krim putih itu. "Ini potongan pertama untukmu..." Kyungsoo mencolek krim tersebut dan mngotorinya ke wajah Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"YaK! Apa yang kau lakukan... terima ni balasanku,,," Baekhyun membalas dan terjadlah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan acara mari saling mengoles wajah denga krim kue.

* * *

BLAM !

Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil Baekhyun dengan kasar, ia duduk di belakang bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sampai-sampai bawa baju ganti segala" kata Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ia sempat mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan pakaian yang disediakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau kan tahu aku sangat teliti orangnya" cibir Baekhyun "Ayo jalan Im Ahjussi, antar Kyungsoo dulu ke rumahnya tapi" seru Baekhyun kepada supirnya.

"Terimakasih kejutannya, Baekkie... kau benar-benar membuatku kesal hari ini... kau tahu sangat menyebalkan ketika di kelas tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara..." keluh Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum "Mianhae, hehe.." jawabnya "Oh yah, apa permintaan ulang tahunmu kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak. "Em... tahun ini aku berharap bisa bertemu Kim Kai, tahun depan bisa nonton konsernya Kim Kai, tahun depannya lagi menjadi istri dari Kim Kai.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat melihat ekspressi Baekhyun yang mengejeknya.

"Kau mulai lagi... in your dream!" ejeknya.

"Ah.. mana hadiah buatku...? Tiket konser lagi? Sebaiknya jangan deh, jika kau memberinya tiket konser EXO yang diluar negri lagi, kau kan tahu eomma ku tidak mengijinkan aku pergi jauh-jauh"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Akan menjadi hadiah terindah yang tidak bisa kau lupakan Soo!"

"Oh yah,? Apa? Dinner dengan Kim Kai...?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Sureprise pokoknya... hadiahku tidak akan bisa membuatmu tidur dan kau kan berterima kasih padaku.."

"Apaaa,? cepat beritahu aku...?"

"Kalau ku beritahu sekarang bukan kejutan namanya.."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

* * *

Selesai mandi Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Kyungsoo sebelum tidur membuka aplikasi instgramnya di ponselnya. Hanya satu orang yang akan dia stalking yaitu pemilik account kimka88. Account asli milik Kim Kai (ceritanya). Kyungsoo selalu menantikan updatetan Kim Kai. Tapi sepertinya pria tan itu lebih senang mempost aksi ketiga anjing nya dari pada foto selcanya. Hanya beberapa gambar Kim Kai di profil instgramnya. Sisanya hanya ada si monggu, jhanggu dan jhangga nama dari ketiga anjing tersebut.

"Hem.. sebenarnya ini account milik Kim Kai atau milik si anjing-anjing lucu itu sih..." omel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya dinakas, ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berniat tidur cepat.

Drt..Drt...

Kyungsoo membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, ia mengambil ponselnya kembali. Kyungsoo melototkan matanya.

"Mwoya ige.., notice dari Baekhyun? Apalagi yang dilakukan bacon ini?" Kyungsoo mentap notice di ponselnya. Setelah terhubung Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya "Omo..Omo... Omona... apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun,, ish jinjja.. dia membuatku malu..." omel Kyungsoo saat melihat hasil postingan Baekhyun yang mengepost gambar dirinya yang sedang cemberut. Namun caption yang ditulis Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo malu setengah mati, dan juga poto itu Baekhyun tak hanya menandai kedirinya, tapi juga ke Kim Kai, ingat Kim Kai! Iyah, sih si lead dancer nya Exo, itu loh visualnya EXO, kimka88.

" _Annyeong,_ _ **kimka88**_ _, perkenalkan aku_ _ **baekhyuniee**_ _. Sekarang sahabatku_ _ **kyungiie12**_ _sedang ulang tahun, aku tidak mempuanyi uang untuk membelikannya hadiah. Apa kau punya saran untuk hadiah ultah sahabatku? Oh yah, saat ini sahabatku sedang marah padaku karena aku hampir melupakan ultahnya, bisakah kau menotice nya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya? Dia sangat menggilaimu dan dia sangat ingin menjadi istrimu, ku harap setelah kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dia akan memaafkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya, I beg you_ _ **kimka88**_ _gomawo..._ _ **#Kyungsooday #Kimkai #KaiKyungiie #KyungiieistriKai #selamanya #happyKyungiieDay**_ _"_

Kyungsoo mendelik saat membaca caption Baekhyun. "Appa Bacon itu gila mengatakan seperti itu pada Kim Kai... eotthoke..." Kyungsoo meringis tak jelas memikirkan nasibnya. Meski ia tak berharap Kim Kai membaca notice dari Baekhyun tapi ia merasa malu kepada Kim Kai dan juga bagaimana jika EXO-L membacanya. Bisa matilah dia.

Beberapa kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pasti ini notice para Exo-L yang mengbash nya karena ulah Baekhyun. Dengan malas Kyungsoo mentap notice itu tanpa melihatnya.

"Omo...! Kim Kai..ini beneran Kim Kai..?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak karena di timeline nya sekarang adalah Kim Kai yang memposting sebuah gambar, bukan tentang ketiga anjingnya tapi tentang Kyungsoo.

Ternyata tidak sampai 2 menit setelah Baekhyun memposting gambarnya, kini Kim Kai memposting sebuah gambar hasil screenshoot tentang postingan dan caption dari Baekhyun

" _Selamat malam, nona Do! Aku senang ternyata kau penggemarku. Selamat ulangtahun_ _ **kyungiie12**_ _, aku doakan semoga apa yang kau impikan menjadi kenyataan._ _ **baekhyuniee**_ _bertanya padaku tentang hadiah yang pas untukmu, bagaimana jika aku menyarankan 'diriku' sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu? Apa kau suka? Aku harap kau suka, jangan marah lagi dengan sahabatmu yah! Hwaitting!_ _ **#HappyKyungiieDay #BestLuck**_ _"_

"Oemmma... Kim Kai menotice ku... eomma.. ottokhe.? Aku harus balas apa,,? Aku harus bagaimana.." teriak Kyungsoo sambil memeluk boneka pororo yang besar. Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia sehingga ia tidak menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

* * *

Pria itu terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, ia tersenyum sambil menggeser-geserkan jempolnya di layar ponsel pintarnya itu. Sesekali ia terkikik. Saat selesai latihan seperti ini ia, ia gunakan istirahatnya untuk melihat account instgramnya. Ia membuka profile gadis Senior High School dan melihat beberapa koleksi poto si pemilik account tersebut. Mata elangnya fokus kepada gambar-gambar si gadis SMA yang mampu meningkatkan detak jantungnya diatas normal. Hey, ini hanya sebuah gambar bung! Kau terlalu berlebihan.

Drt..drt...drt...

Pria itu langsung menggeser mode menjawab saat ponselnya menerima panggilan.

" **Oppa-yah! Gomawo!"** teriak diseberang.

"Ne..ne... sesuai janjimu, kau harus mengenalkannya padaku..." balasnya.

" **Arraseo.. aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, setelah aku dan tiang listrik itu berkencan.. bye!"**

"Yak..yak!" pria itu memandang ponselnya "Kenapa kau putus telponnya bodoh!" gumamnya.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun..." teriak Kyungsoo pagi itu saat ia sampai di kelasnya dan melihat Baekhyun sahabatnya sedang duduk di mejanya, "Gomawoo... aku di notice Kim Kai, dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun... aku sangat berterima aksih padamu..." lanjutnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan, ini menjijikan tahu..." omel Baekhyun "Benar kan, hadiah dariku sangat mengejutkan...?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia duduk di samping Baekhyun "Aku sudah sangat bahagia di sapa oleh Kim Kai meskipun hanya via SNS. Aku sudah tidak mengharapkan lebih" katanya lagi.

"Waeyo..? Biasanya kau akan memuja si pria hitam itu dan mengatakan istrinya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sadar Baekhyun-ah! Aku hanya seorang fans, hubunganku dan dia hanya sebatas fanszone, aku mengangguminya dan aku menyukainya tapi aku sadar siapa aku.. hehe.. dia tahu jika aku ada dan hidup sebagai fansnya saja aku sudah sangat bahagi... sekali lagi terima kasih yah.. ini hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapat... gomawo.." Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Yak! Pendek! Jangan mencium, bodoh!" omel Baekhyun.

"Mian, aku terlalu bahagia memiliki sahabat kurang gizi sepertimu, hehe..."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Hem... akhirnya kau kembali menjadi yeoja normal Kyung.. aku senang tidak terobsesi lagi dengan si hitam itu.." lanjutnya.

"Tapi jika dia datang dan melamarku, aku tidak akan menolak."

Baekhyun mendelik "Bangun Soo! Kau sudah terlalu lama teridur" oloknya.

KEUT

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horeeee... kelarr juga bikin ff special Kyungsoo day..

Happy Kyungsoo day..

Saengil chukkae uri Dyo.. love love love

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ff ini aerii specialkan untuk Hari 'brojol' uri Dio...

12011993-12012016

Saranghaee

Boleh deh di repiiuuww ff ini.. ditunggu

Khamshaeyo

buat KaiSoo hardshipper Happy KaiSoo month selamat untuk 3 hari bersejarahnya

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

XOXO

==aerii==


End file.
